Cómo conseguir un pan gratis
by CharlieJhonson
Summary: A veces, para hacer buenas acciones, necesitas un pan. Y el Doctor sabe como conseguir panes gratis. Final del capítulo "Vincent and the Doctor". Advertencia: Crossover al final. Intento de drabble de 914 palabras.


Amy y el Doctor comenzaron a abandonar por tercera vez la galería de arte. Mientras se dirigían hacia la TARDIS, el Doctor se fijó en el rostro de Amy y advirtió, que si bien su amiga había entendido el porqué no habían nuevas obras de Vincent, ella no había comprendido en su totalidad las razones del suicidio del pintor, a pesar de que le habían mostrado lo importantes que iban a ser sus pinturas en el futuro. Amy seguía triste.

-Deberías alegrarte. Vincent te dedicó una pintura que se vendió en casi 40 millones de dólares-

Amy sonrió con tristeza mientras veía como el Doctor introducía la llave en la puerta de la TARDIS -Me hubiera gustado que él hubiese tenido un final distinto. Un final más feliz -

-Fuiste una amiga que creyó en su talento. Eso fue importante- Dijo mientras tocaba la punta de la nariz de Amy con su llave -Y esa es una buena acción. Una buena acción importante. Nunca olvides eso - Y abrió la puerta para que ella pudiese entrar en la TARDIS.

La siguiente sonrisa de Amy fue auténtica, dejando al Doctor satisfecho con su propia observación.

-Tal vez no cambiaste el desenlace de su vida, pero sí aportaste algo bueno... porque las buenas acciones son buenas y...- Comenzó a decir el Doctor mientras cerraba la puerta de la TARDIS con la mirada perdida en el panel de controles -...¡LAS BUENAS ACCIONES SON BUENAS ACCIONES AMY!- Exclamo con alegría mientras comenzaba a revisarse con rapidez sus bolsillos del pantalón.

Amy estaba perpleja. Sabía que su amigo tenía a veces ciertos comportamientos extraños. Pero aquello era muy extraño. Incluso para el comportamiento habitual del Doctor.

-¿Buenas acciones Doctor?-

-Creo que deberíamos hacer una última buena acción el dia de hoy- Respondió el Doctor mientras giraba sobre sí mismo y revisaba los bolsillos de su chaqueta, todo al mismo tiempo. -¿Tienes algunas monedas? Tenemos que comprar pan- Comentó mientras corría hacia los controles de la TARDIS.

-Lo siento Doctor, ya no me quedan monedas- Respondió mientras se acercaba a los controles. -¿A dónde vamos a viajar ahora?-

-Tenemos que conseguir un pan, y tendrá que ser gratis...- Dijo con su característico entusiasmo desmedido -...Y conozco el lugar ideal para obtener ese pan. - Y al finalizar la frase, accionó un par de palancas y la TARDIS comenzó a moverse. En un acto reflejo, Amy alcanzó a sujetarse de uno de los pasamanos próximos.

El viaje no duró mucho. Cuando el Doctor abrió la puerta, lo primero que percibió Amy fue que era de noche. Lo segundo que advirtió fue que la casa que estaba justo al frente era su propia casa.

-¿Por qué estamos en mi casa a mitad de la noche?- Preguntó con extrañeza y algo de pánico. No deseaba que sus viajes con el Doctor terminaran aún y no de esa manera tan abrupta.

-Estamos aquí para conseguir el pan gratis- Respondió sonriendo el Doctor -No salgas de la TARDIS. Solo tardaré 5 minutos- Y diciendo esto salió corriendo rumbo a la casa, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Amy habría quebrado un vaso si lo hubiese tenido en la mano. La última vez que el Doctor dijo que regresaba en 5 minutos demoró 12 años en volver, pero al menos esta vez ella estaba en el interior de la TARDIS. Así que se quedó esperando en el umbral de la puerta de la cabina de policía mientras intentaba adivinar que es lo que estaba haciendo el Doctor.

Pasaron menos de 5 minutos cuando escuchó claramente la voz del Doctor gritando en la noche la frase "Y quédate afuera" y escuchó un plato romperse. Un par de minutos después regresó el Doctor con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y con un pan con mantequilla en la mano.

-No alcancé a salvar tu plato, pero logré atrapar el pan antes que cayera al suelo-

Y Amy logró ubicar el recuerdo de su niñez. Habían regresado a la noche en la que ella y el Doctor se habían conocido. La noche en la cual se rió al ver a aquel Doctor andrajoso lanzar el plato de su tía al patio solo porque no le gustó el pan con mantequilla que le preparó.

El Doctor entró en la TARDIS y le mostró el pan a Amy. Tenía una pequeña mordida, pero, por lo demás estaba intacto.

-Y ahora tenemos que ir a visitar a un amigo. Una triste historia. Lo encarcelaron en una prisión francesa por robarse un pan y créeme, he visto peores injusticias, pero creo que si le llevamos este pan su condena en prisión será más soportable, además el pan tiene mantequilla y el se robó un pan sin mantequilla, pero quiero que sepas que no podemos liberarlo porque tiene cosas importantes que hacer en la revolución- Dijo el Doctor hablando muy rápidamente, mientras Amy lo miraba extrañada pues reconocía la historia. Ella había leído el libro.

-¿Te refieres a Jean Valjean?-

-Así es- Respondió el Doctor mientras volvía a caminar hacia los controles de la TARDIS.

-¿No es un personaje de ficción?-

-No, uno bastante real y no deberías creer todo lo que se escribió en el libro "Los Miserables", la historia real de Valjean es más apasionante y nosotros le vamos hacer una visita y le llevaremos el pan con mantequilla ¡Otra buena acción este día Amy!-

Y mientras ambos reían, el Doctor comenzó a tocar los controles de su TARDIS para iniciar un nuevo viaje.


End file.
